Asco
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: NaruSaku SasuSaku. –Yo quiero Naruto- le explique, había algo que le quería demostrar "quiero que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti", por supuesto solo se puede creer de lo que se ve, de los hechos… Angst Drama Rating M AU In progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**Asco.**_

_**X…x…..X**_

**Pairing:** NaruSaku SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** Angst Drama Rating M AU Two-shot

**Status:** In progress

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

**Otros:** ¿Cuánto?, ¿un año sin poner nada en la FF?...bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, supongo.

¿Han tenido ese tipo de sueños, donde sus deseos son un tanto más qué explícitos?...

Le he sacado cada uno de sus dientes…

_**X…x…..X**_

_Recuerdos_

-Diálogos-

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Me había citado a las ocho de la noche en un restaurante, él sabía que me encantaba ese lugar…me conocía a la perfección.

A las siete de la noche de ese mismo día, me había dado un atracón con todo lo que había encontrado en mi nevera. Galletas, una hamburguesa, un trozo viejo de pizza, arepitas del desayuno, todo digno de una crisis de ingestión descontrolada de una bulímica, pero a diferencia de ella, yo deseaba tener toda aquella comida en mi estomago, deseaba tenerla ahí, guardarla justo para el momento indicado.

Naruto llego puntual, como pocas veces en su vida, ni siquiera el día de nuestra boda llego a tiempo…pero hoy estaba ahí, a las ocho en punto y probablemente había llegado mucho antes de lo pactado.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo abrazándome fuertemente para luego darme un beso en cada mejilla.

Yo sonreí y correspondí a su abrazo –Naruto, ni siquiera he llegado tarde, ¿por qué pensabas eso?-

Él no dijo nada al respecto, pero yo intuía una posible respuesta, "Tu sabes porque".

De manera cordial, Naruto recibió mi abrigo y me invito a sentarme mientras acariciaba mi mano izquierda al tiempo que nos dejaron la carta pero el rubio exclamo de inmediato -¿Puedo hacer el pedido por ti Sakura-chan?- yo asentí con una sonrisa y él se encargo de la comida, acertó cada cosa que yo deseaba y por supuesto pidió el infaltable ramen que tanto adoraba.

Mientras llegaba el mesero, la cosa fue bastante silenciosa hasta que hable, tenía un plan en mente y lo iba a llevar a cabo tal como lo había pensado.

-Me gusta tanto este lugar Naruto, gracias por invitarme- dije con una sonrisa sincera a la que él respondió con una igual. –se que adoras este lugar, ya que es…-

-el sitio donde me pediste matrimonio- complete su frase sin mirarlo, en ese incomodo momento llego el mesero con las bebidas. Lo que siguió enseguida me dejo descolocada, Naruto acariciaba mi dedo anular izquierdo, justo donde se supone que la vena da directo al corazón. –Me alegra que aun lo lleves puesto- susurro. Él se refería a nuestro anillo de matrimonio, lo que no sabía él es que apenas me lo había puesto antes de entrar al restaurante… ¿Cómo iba a usarlo después de lo que me hizo?

-mira, ya viene la comida- le informe alegremente mientras señalaba los deliciosos platos que nos servirían, pero en realidad era para poder quitar mi mano de la suya y no sentir más esas caricias que solo mentían.

Exquisita. Me gustaba la comida, el lugar, el ambiente… ¿la compañía?...Lo único es que demore más de lo esperado tratando de comer cada pequeña cosita en el plato.

-¿Cómo te va el trabajo Naruto?- le pregunte con bastante curiosidad…deseaba saber su respuesta.

-no tengo trabajo Sakura-chan…me han echado hace unos seis meses atrás y no he podido conseguir nada bueno desde entonces-

-¿si no tienes trabajo, como es que me has invitado a comer en un lugar tan costoso?- le regañe. Pero yo estaba fingiendo, sabía que no tenía trabajo desde que lo habían echado, lo sabía y conocía cada uno de los motivos por los cuales nadie le quiere contratar.

-porque tu solo mereces lo mejor- aseguro él. –yo quería contarte sobre lo que ha pasado, Sakura-chan-

-no tienes que contarme nada, por lo menos ahora, la cena esta genial, no la eches a perder-.

La velada fue bastante cómoda, él hablaba poco temiendo decir cosas que me enfadaran o me hicieran reclamarle por algo. La comida estuvo deliciosa y aunque no pude disfrutarla por mi falta de apetito, no deje ni una miga en la lujosa vajilla.

Una vez pagada la cuenta salimos del lugar, ya eran media hora pasada de las nueve y yo no había llevado mi auto…por supuesto lo había hecho a propósito. –Pediré un taxi Naruto-

-¿y tú auto?-

-está fallando-

-Oh…si quieres, puedo llevarte a casa- ofreció amablemente el rubio.

Yo lo pensé por un momento y tras preguntarle si no le traería problemas acepte el favor que me ofrecía.

Una vez en el auto, que no era el auto que yo recordaba tenia él, el que era el favorito de ambos, el ambiente se torno demasiado tenso. -¡¿Qué ha pasado con el coche rojo que compramos Naruto?- pregunte con algo de rabia en mis palabras.

Él apretó el volante del modesto auto que ahora poseía y con una mueca dolida respondió que una serie de deudas lo agobiaban.

¡Amaba ese auto, su color, sus sillones. Naruto y yo habíamos hecho el amor en cada rincón de ese auto!... ¡yo había elegido ese auto, le había aconsejado comprarlo, pague la mitad de el!

-¿tan grandes eran tus deudas para que tuvieras que vender "ese" auto?- dije con rabia y tristeza. Cuando vivíamos juntos, habíamos alcanzado a tener cuatro coches lujosos, pero en el proceso de divorcio pactamos que él se quedaría con ellos y yo con la casa y todo lo que estuviera dentro de ella.

Naruto suspiro y tratando de sonreír me explico que ese espanto de cuatro ruedas que tenia ahí, ni siquiera era suyo, aun estaba pagándolo. Yo deseaba gritarle, preguntar qué había pasado, pero ninguna de esas frases que pretendían insultarlo, salieron de mi boca. –Todo estará bien- fue lo único que le dije.

-gracias por intentar comprender Sakura-chan-

…

-¿quieres pasar a casa Naruto?- le pregunte antes de bajarme del auto horrible que ahora mi ex-esposo tenía.

-no sé si sea una buena idea, hace tanto que no entro allí…- argumento. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que se fuera así no más, entonces le suplique que entrara en casa, a la que alguna vez había sido nuestra casa.

Al entrar luego de dejar el coche en el estacionamiento y de que el portero saludara al señor Uzumaki con un "¡cuánto tiempo sin verlo señor!", nos dirigimos al ascensor y el silencio reinaba, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir o que deseaba escuchar el otro…Naruto solo tomo de mi mano y la estrecho.

El sonido de cada piso que subíamos era como el sonido de cada año que habíamos pasado juntos, 8 años casados y dos años de noviazgo, pero viéndolo ahora, cada año fue igual de fugaz a la subida hasta la casa.

Las llaves en la cerradura fue lo único que pudo romper aquel silencio vago que se había instalado entre nosotros y al entrar Naruto no dejaba de observar cada detalle, cada adorno, cada esquina…-todo sigue igual aquí Sakura-chan…han pasado casi dos años desde que no entraba a esta casa y…todo sigue igual-

-después de todo, no es tanto tiempo- le dije –siéntate por favor, aquí podemos hablar de todo lo que querías contarme-

Él cerró los ojos cuando toco los muebles, como si los extrañara, como si le pareciera un sueño, como si los hubiese echado tanto de menos y ahora no creyera estar allí.

En total habíamos pasado 10 años de compañía, de amor eterno y sincero hasta que llego el momento de la separación. En verdad habían pasado casi dos años desde que nos despedimos en la partición de bienes, ¿Cómo habían pasado esos dos años para ti Naruto?, ¿podías dormir sin mí a tu lado?, ¿repetías las mismas frases que habíamos hablado juntos?, ¿fingías y engañabas de la misma forma en que lo hiciste conmigo?

Y entonces sin que hubiesen pasado más de dos minutos en silencio, uno frente al otro en los cojines, las respuestas llegaron a mi-…te amo Sakura-chan, no debí separarme de ti- explico mirándome fijamente. –Pienso que siempre se hacen cosas que no se deben, ¿no es así?- sonreí acariciándole el cabello, yo también le quería.

Sin nada más que decir por ahora, Naruto se acerco hasta mis labios y deposito un beso, tan dulce como aquellos besos que me hacían querer abrazarle y apretarle entre mis brazos hasta que el día acabara. Él se tenso sin saber qué hacer en el momento en el que me abalancé sobre su cuerpo, quedando juntos, abrazados, como siempre debió ser, pero la expresión que él mantenía en su rostro me hizo pensar que actuaba como si no hubiese tocado a una mujer nunca en su vida…_mentira_.

Pero, al momento ya estaba sobre mí, sin reparar en si mi piel se derretiría ante un contacto deseado, anhelado en las noches frías y en la semana antes de la regla, quitando cada prenda que llevaba puesta, halando mi cabello con desesperación.

En parte entendía su reacción, no hacíamos el amor desde aquel día en que me contó cada cosa, en que descubrí que todas aquellas señales que había visto pero que había dejado pasar por querer confiar en él, eran más que ciertas, eran reales.

Naruto era bello, sus ojos azules me miraban con algo parecido al remordimiento pero sus manos me querían arrancar jirones de piel a cada contacto.

Naruto, amaba a Naruto.

Mis manos temblaban con cada uno de sus roces y los suspiros de añoranza no se hicieron esperar.

-no deberíamos Sakura-chan…no aun- fingió cordura, dijo mientras yo tocaba su entrepierna y buscaba como deshacerme de sus pantalones. –Yo quiero Naruto- le explique, había algo que le quería demostrar "_quiero que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti_", pensé.

Aparte el costoso traje de su cuerpo, porque aunque él hubiera perdido su trabajo, dinero y autos, no perdía aquello que creía le daba la dignidad y vestía tan finamente como en su mejor momento económico. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo dorado se erizo bajo la punta de mis dedos, le observe, hermoso, divino, le toque todo y por un instante pensé que el hecho de la separación de alguna manera, había podido ser culpa mía…

Ese olor tan masculino y atrayente solo hacía que mi corazón latiera con desenfreno, oh Naruto…Naruto, nunca debimos firmar esos papeles de ausencia indeseada.

Él me miraba y con sus suaves manos me empujaba hacia abajo, como queriendo que llegase lo más pronto posible al placer que le había prometido segundos antes. Entonces lo pude ver, su miembro erecto que tanto me gustaba poseer me aclaraba cuanto deseaba estar dentro de mí, mi presencia, mi fricción, mis favores…decidí que era el momento de hacerlo.

Pero… ¿Por qué si me tenía a mí, había tenido que engañarme?, ¿acaso resultaba insuficiente mi cuerpo?...lo mejor que le podía ofrecer mas allá de mis sentimientos, de mi fidelidad, de mi amistad, ¿Cómo mujer no valía nada en aquel entonces?

Bese sus labios, solo con los míos, como con cariño y dulzura, al tiempo fui bajando por su cuello, le hice sentarse sobre el sofá donde estábamos compartiendo un momento improvisado, él obedeció intuyendo lo que seguía…claro, si a él le encantaba y aunque a mí no tanto, yo lo hacía solo por complacerle.

¿Está bien complacer?, ¿y quién me complace a mi?, ¿Naruto creyó que llevándome a restaurantes lujosos, a hoteles, a cine, a bares absurdamente caros, iba a complacerme?

Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron justo en el momento en el que las caricias fueron más insinuantes y rozaron la entrepierna, le mire desde mi posición, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca con un gemido en la punta de la lengua que esperaba por salir y no dudo en hacerlo justo cuando devoré por completo su hombría.

¡Lo hice!...lo había hecho una vez y ya sentía las nauseas que sabía que vendrían, apreté los ojos y me dije a mi misma "no durara más de dos segundos Sakura", mi boca salió rápido y entró lento. Naruto halaba mi cabello con temblores que le recorrían, y en la última entrada que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer de su pene a mi boca lo deje ir hasta el fondo, "¡más adentro!" me dije mientras él contenía los espasmos de placer…más adentro hasta casi ahogarme…¡todo!

.

El vómito no se hizo esperar.

Vomite sobre su ahora muy pequeño miembro, la excitación se le había pasado en tan solo un momento, claro…él sabía el significado de aquel acto.

Cada cosa que yo había comido y aguantado, solo tenía un propósito, ese encuentro sin esperas, tan pronto e inapropiado solo tenía un fin, Naruto, yo quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

Yo solo siento asco por ti Naruto.

Me levante tan pronto como mis piernas respondieron y tape mi boca, porque aquel mareo seguía dentro de mí. Corrí hasta el baño del pasillo y me deje caer en el suelo recostada en el inodoro, dejando ir cualquier resto de comida junto con las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos y me preguntaba una y otra vez como es que si había sentido tanto amor, cariño y apego por una persona, ahora podía sentir tanto odio, tanto desprecio de su cuerpo, su presencia, sus palabras, tanto asco, tanta aversión… ¿cómo?

Estaba desnuda, muy desnuda, pero eso no me importaba, ¿Cuántas veces me había visto así él?...seguro se preguntaba que me ocurría, o que me había sentado mal en la comida, pero ninguna de esas palabras salieron de su boca.

El piso era frío bajo mis piernas y el olor repugnante de aquella nausea no se iba del lugar y las arcadas continuaron hasta que de mi cuerpo solo salía algo así como agua, ya no había comida dentro de mí.

Con el dorso de mi mano derecha limpie mi barbilla manchada y algunos restos sólidos quedaron en mi piel…ya no podía sentir más asco, no por ahora.

La chaqueta que había llevado puesta en aquella velada cubría de nuevo mi cuerpo, Naruto la dejaba sobre mis hombros tapando mi desnudez, me sentía tan frágil en aquellos momentos, pero sentía algo muy satisfactorio al mismo tiempo, no sabría explicarlo.

Ese sentimiento se hizo mucho más enorme cuando vi al rubio Uzumaki tomando una gran cantidad de papel higiénico para limpiar su entrepierna.

¡Me sentía tan bien¡ incluso puedo jurar haber sonreído un poco, cuando vi una delgada gota amarillenta de comida resbalando por su muslo…yo había quebrantado sus deseos.

-¿estás bien Sakura-chan?- preguntó él.

Aun sonriendo le respondí que si, si estoy bien. ¿Podría estar mejor? Acabo de hacerte saber lo repugnante que me significas, porque confié en ti y solo hiciste cosas que me hicieron olvidar de creer en alguien más, solo se puede creer de lo que se ve… – ¿podría usar tu baño Sakura-chan?-.

-pero claro, esta es tu casa Naruto-

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Esto es algo que he venido escribiendo a lo largo del último año y que probablemente siga un curso igual, producto de situaciones difíciles y estancadas por aquella supuesta felicidad.

Tal vez le de dos capítulos más, en todo caso si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer mi berrinche, mi desilusión.

He estado muy desconectada de Fanfiction, así que si este tema ha sido tratado por alguien más, será una simple casualidad.

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes en otra página por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

_**Dejen un review con su opinión, siga la flecha.**_

_**Sin review sin historia.**_

_**Kisu.**_

**I**

**V**

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**Asco.**_

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Como él aun no tenía trabajo, un trabajo fijo, se quedaba en casa mientras Sakura regresaba.

Durante el día Naruto recorría todos los espacios que le fueren posibles recorrer y tocar de la casa. Amaba tanto ese lugar, ¿Cómo es que se había alejado de allí?

Se impresionaba cada vez que pensaba en que Sakura había guardado cada una de sus pertenencias, que había dejado cada cosa en su lugar, justo como él las recordaba.

No dejaba de preguntarse por qué Sakura había sido tan buena con él, a pesar de todo lo que él había ocasionado en ella, las heridas, la frialdad, la melancolía.

No lo podía creer, todo seguía igual, cada libro, cada espacio, cada rincón, todo seguía ahí. Esa casa guardaba cada recuerdo de su amor con su esposa, con su novia, con su amiga, con su Sakura.

El rubio recorrió el lomo de los libros con la yema de sus dedos, el sol apenas y entraba por las rendijas de la ventana cuando lo descubrió: encontró aquel cuaderno, insignificante, ni siquiera era muy bonito, era solo un cuaderno que no recordaba. Esa era una nueva pertenencia en la casa, y si iba a compartir la casa de nuevo con su querida exesposa, ¿por qué no podía ser dueño también de aquel cuaderno?...en verdad hubiera preferido no ser dueño de ese absurdo objeto, todo hubiera sido mejor si no lo hubiese abierto y leído.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó, y leyó y leyó hasta el último punto, cada coma, cada tachón, cada ralladura y las sombras de las lágrimas en la tinta. En un momento inesperado y que no notó, la puerta del apartamento se abrió haciéndole notar que sus ojos se habían esforzado al máximo para poder leer en medio de la oscuridad.

Algo extrañada, Sakura encendió la luz del pasillo, se preguntó: ¿Dónde está Naruto?

Los iris azules del rubio se encontraron con los verdes de ella, rápidamente la situación fue clara para ambos, él había sido descubierto husmeando y ella recordó en menos de un segundo el contenido de aquellos escritos…una leve sonrisa de nostalgia se formo en su rostro.

Letras y más letras:

Cada cosa en su lugar. Somos una pareja feliz, tenemos dinero, Naruto es hermoso, tenemos reconocimiento académico, somos felices, ¡Gracias por haberte fijado en mí, Naruto!

Como pareja, creo que afrontamos una etapa de estabilidad, es cierto que me he vuelto un poco más regañona, no lo hago a propósito, lo hago porque hay cosas que pueden mejorar. Un poco malgeniada sí, pero te quiero y soy para ti.

Estancados, pero con amor, eso sí. A pesar de que seguimos hablando, seguimos riendo, algo está pasando con nosotros. A pesar de que Naruto y yo estamos casados, siento la necesidad de obtener reconocimiento de su parte, es decir, yo sé que sus amigos y familia saben de mí, pero es que falta algo, ¿qué pasa mí amor?, ¿ya no te parezco tan bonita?, ¿por qué temes decirme las cosas Naruto?

No sé hace cuánto está pasando esto, pero el sentimiento de vergüenza no se va de mi. Creo que Naruto me engaña…esas llamadas misteriosas, esos vacíos de tiempo…no quiero parecer una loca, pero estoy enloqueciendo.

He leído cosas que me han hecho sospechar. Una tal Hinata Hyuga está teniendo conversaciones constantes con Naruto. Parece que es una chica que conoció en la facultad de medicina, bueno, eso es lo que me ha dicho él. De todas formas me queda una inquietud y es: por qué te relacionas con alguien que acabas de conocer, quiero decir, ¿por qué se compartieron números telefónicos, correos electrónicos y redes sociales?

¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿qué hice?, he indagado en la privacidad de Naruto, no sé cómo sentirme. Naruto mantiene conversaciones con varias personas, estas conversaciones a mí parecer son comprometedoras, ¿por qué le dice a ellas las cosas que debería decirme a mí?, Desde cuándo no soy nadie en tu vida Naruto… ¿qué debo hacer?

Fingir no está bien, me siento mal, en verdad enloquecí. Es una crisis… ¿cierto?, pero de ella podemos crecer. Todo ha sido negado por él, no hay amoríos a escondidas, no hay otras, solo era búsqueda de un supuesto afecto que no le daba yo, ahora estamos dándolo todo por mejorar, ¡mucha suerte, me esforzare al máximo!

"Extraño tus besos", decía él. NO puedo olvidar esa frase en especial, ¿qué significa esto Naruto?, pregunté, él respondió que se habían besado solo una vez hace muchos años, mucho antes de conocerme a mí, ¿cómo así?, ¡fácil!, supuestamente una amiga de la infancia (ahora es una amiga de la infancia, antes era una recién conocida). Decido creer esa falsa explicación. Pero luego me preguntó ¿cómo se extraña algo que se tuvo una sola vez?, ¿cómo se conoce el sabor de un solo beso?, ¿cómo le dices eso a alguien si actualmente compartes tu vida con una mujer? Eso es irresponsable, creo. Eso es mentira.

Se supone que le estoy dando paso al perdón, entonces por qué no puedo olvidar esas palabras escritas allí, ¿cómo te perdono?, apenas logro comprender la magnitud y el verdadero significado de lo que pasó. No te puedo perdonar, te odio, me haces llorar, me rebajaste a unas personas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo, me comparaste, me haces sentir fea.

Hoy ha sido un día muy desagradable, le he visto a él y a ella, cómo explicarlo, cómo justificarlo. Nuevas conversaciones durante nuestro tiempo de crecimiento y perdón, ¿por qué si estamos mejorando, sigues hablando con ella? Algo ha de tener esta Hinata. Lo que seguro no tiene son estudios universitarios, porque de lo que me acabo de enterar es que la conociste en la fila del banco, trabaja en un banco, no es que esté mal trabajar ahí, pero me estás comparando con ella… ¿no soy suficiente para ti?

Me molesta mucho, tú eres todo un hombre de éxito, una persona importante, y creo ser una mujer que merece estar a tu lado… Naruto, vámonos de vacaciones amor.

Las vacaciones han sido un verdadero fracaso. He permanecido demasiado desconfiada. Tú has hecho algo que no había pasado durante 10 años, me has dejado abandonada por casi una hora en dos oportunidades diferentes, te has ido a hablar con tu celular…seguramente con alguien más que ambos intuimos saber quién es.

Hemos terminado esta relación. Esto no se trata de tolerar el irrespeto, te amo, te adoro, te quiero pero yo no merezco esto.

Hoy ha sido el día anunciado y anticipado. Te he seguido Naruto, he seguido tus pasos durante tres días, te he visto, te he visto la primera vez, recogiendo a esa mujer, besándola, y he pensado que una mujer madura e inteligente como yo, podría aceptar y reconocer que Hinata Hyuuga en todo caso era una mujer hermosa, joven y atractiva. Que yo Sakura, podría aceptar que un error lo comete cualquiera, y que el hecho de que un hombre se sintiera atraído por otra que no es su pareja, es la cosa más normal del mundo. Podía aceptarlo, y esa fue la conclusión de mi primer día de espionaje.

Al anochecer llegaste a casa y me abrazaste, me hiciste el amor, y en verdad pensé: Naruto me ama, esta relación se puede salvar.

Segundo día de espionaje: La recoges, la besas, la llevas contigo a todas partes, al parecer ella ya no trabaja en el banco, porque te acompaña todo el día, con una sonrisa, agarrada de tu mano. La llevas al trabajo, la llevas al restaurante, tus amigos hablan con ella y saludan como si la conocieran de toda la vida, las besas delante de ellos. ¿Eso no te avergüenza?, quiero decir, todos saben que estás casado conmigo…

Cuando llegas a casa, me siento tan dolida que mis expresiones demuestran enojo, ¿qué sucede Sakura?, me preguntas, ¿tú me amas Naruto?, interrogó, ¡Pero claro mi amor, qué cosas preguntas, te amo con todo mi corazón!

Tercer y último día de espionaje: Alo, ¿Jiraiya-sensei?, ¿cómo está?; Si, habla con Jiraiya, ¿con quién hablo yo?; Con Sakura de Uzumaki; ¡Sakura-chan cuánto tiempo!, ¿regresaste con Naruto?; ¿Cómo así Jiraiya-sensei?; que no te habías separado de Naruto, hace un buen tiempo…bueno, de eso me había enterado, que ya no vivías con él; ¿pero…de qué está hablando sensei?, yo sigo viviendo en casa con Naruto, como su esposa…; oh, Sakura-chan, lo siento, quizá aun no has superado la separación, pero eso no importa, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa, seguro que encuentras a alguien muy pronto…aunque después de tanto tiempo separados, creo que cometí un error…olvida todo lo que dije. Fin de la conversación.

Que Naruto y yo estábamos separados, ¿pero qué estupideces está diciendo ese viejo loco?...30 minutos después de hacer varias llamadas a diferentes amigos y familiares cercanos de Naruto, me di cuenta de que todos coincidían en esa locura: supuestamente Naruto y yo, ya no convivíamos juntos hace cinco meses.

¿Cuándo deje de ser la esposa de Naruto ante la sociedad?, ¿por qué nadie me dijo nada?...

Naruto llego a casa y me encontró tumbada en el sofá, llorando, ¿qué tienes mi amor?, preguntó. Por favor Naruto, dime toda la verdad, le rogué entre lagrimas. No sé cómo le mire, pero él lo sabía, él sabía que yo sabía, y entonces me lo contó todo. Hicimos el amor por última vez (no sé si fue hacer el amor, o tener sexo). Luego de eso tú has tomado la iniciativa y te has marchado de casa, Naruto, me abandonaste.

Por ahora, las letras habían terminado. Él Ya no podía seguir leyendo, hurgando en la privacidad de la pelirosa.

Hola Naruto. Había olvidado ese cuaderno –informó la pelirosa mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre el perchero. Con demasiada calma siguió al baño, lavo sus manos y posteriormente, puso su pijama. -¿Ya comiste Naruto?-

No he comido Sakura. – Naruto estaba descolocado y tembloroso puso el cuaderno donde lo había encontrado. No se explicaba cómo ella podía actuar tan naturalmente, si él ya había encontrado todo lo escrito allí, la rabia que ella sentía por él. Había entendido como la había lastimado progresivamente. Lo entendía y se sentía culpable. Aunque aún le faltaban muchas páginas por leer y aquel cuaderno era grueso.

Ven, te prepararé algo delicioso, amor. –dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.

"Soy un imbécil, cómo pude abandonar a Sakura-chan, cómo la hice sufrir tanto. Ella no se merecía todas esas mentiras", se dijo el rubio.

Lo cierto es que en la cabeza de Naruto la versión era otra, y si alguien le preguntaba, su historia era más sencilla que todo aquello que atormentaba a Sakura. Las razones de la infidelidad eran sencillas: era algo que siempre había hecho.

Naruto recordaba varias ocasiones en las que había logrado acostarse o entablar relaciones con otras mujeres sin que su novia y luego esposa, se enterará.

Para nada se consideraba una persona mala. Solo era un hombre, un hombre con gusto por las mujeres, un hombre que se cansa de una relación pero que no es capaz de decir a su compañera que se quiere ir.

A final de cuentas, ¿por qué debía alejar a Sakura-chan, si él la quería?, ¿por qué debía dejarla si la amaba?

Aunque claro está que para él la definición de amor no era la misma definición absurda, patriarcal y posesiva de Sakura y de en general las mujeres. Para Naruto, amar significaba tener una mujer fija, tener una amiga para siempre, alguien que le perdonara, alguien ante quien él podía comportarse cariñoso, como no lo hacía con nadie más, y si bien es cierto que ocultaba algunas cosas, nadie le podía quitar a Sakura el privilegio de ser la mujer que él amaba, como nadie le podía quitar a él el tesoro hallado en Sakura, su amor, su hermosa, su amiga, su amada, su por siempre esposa.

Recordaba en especial aquella aventura con Ten-ten. Una chica vieja, gorda y fea. O por lo menos es así como se la había descrito a su novia Sakura. Ten-ten era compañera de la universidad, quien en algún momento compartió más tiempo entre almuerzos, trabajos y llamadas, más que con su novia.

Ten-ten no era bonita, pero era mujer a fin de cuentas. Era divertida, le gustaban otras mujeres, y para completar estaba comprometida, convivía con su pareja, un pobre diablo llamado Lee.

Un poco más de un año duro la relación clandestina que mantenían, y ni el pobre diablo del prometido, ni la confiada pero conflictiva Sakura, se dieron cuenta de que en aquella aventura, Naruto y Ten-ten habían hecho y deshecho.

Fotos, paseos, llamadas, almuerzos, peluches, ranitas, viajes, desnudos, de todo habían hecho juntos.

Y si Sakura no se daba cuenta, ¿cómo por qué tocaba contarle?, y si la pelirosa emitía algún descontento, Naruto ya había identificado cómo librarse del problema: haciendo que Sakura se sintiera la culpable. Y es así como hizo creer a Sakura que era una mala persona, una perra, una mala mujer, una persona que merecía ser agredida, por el solo hecho de fijarse en otros hombres y compartírselo a su novio; mientras que él, se revolcaba, se besaba, se escondía, se relacionaba, se involucraba con Ten-ten.

¿Por qué debía perder a Sakura-chan si la amaba?

Las cosas con Hinata, eran harina de otro costal, sin embargo, no diferían más que en dos cosas: 1. Hinata se había quedado embarazada; 2. Sakura le había descubierto.

Sin embargo eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos. Naruto amaba a Sakura-chan.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

Esto es algo que he venido escribiendo a lo largo del último año y que probablemente siga un curso igual, producto de situaciones difíciles y estancadas por aquella supuesta felicidad.

Muchas gracias por leer mi berrinche, mi desilusión.

He estado muy desconectada de Fanfiction, así que si este tema ha sido tratado por alguien más, será una simple casualidad.

X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X


End file.
